A Dead Tree Blossoms
by bunnylover554
Summary: Sakura has changed she's more gothic and says anything on her mind. Gaara is the new prick as Sakura calls him in a rich school. Rated T for swearing. I'm not that good at summaries but check it out!
1. Just another year

**Hey guys I wanted to try a new story so I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer-I Jannon Sandere Own nothing. :(**

 **Love ya- Jannon Sandere! ;)**

"SAKURA GET UP THIS INSTANT YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE GET UP!" My 'mom' screamed at me to get up and continue my, well terrible life. High school.

"Fine mom jeez I'm fine," It was the start of a new year and well I hated it. I picked out the first thing in my closet a pair of ripped jeans that had chains hanging on the sides and a t-shirt that said 'go away or die' and pulled them on. I walked out the door in about 2 minutes with a scowl on my face.

I was a weakling. An idiot. I was so _'Happy'_ I didn't want to be protected. Not ever again. I did what I thought would help. And it was a bit of a confidence booster. I stopped trying to look pretty. I did what I wanted with how I looked. And I got a reaction from the crowd. Boy did I. Well I went from a girl with long pink hair, to a girl with short hair (that was cut with scissors) and pink with black tips. A girl that would wear dresses and makeup, to a girl that wore jeans that were ripped and shirts that said 'die' and 'fuck off'. I was a girl that would do anything if it made someone happy.

Well, not anymore. I'm done. I'll do whatever the hell I want.

I put in my headphones and blasted some rock music and started to walk faster to school, in order not to be late, not that I care.

I got to the jail cell (school) and climbed up the marble stairs up into the prestigious school. I hated this place. It was so boring. When I had friends it was more interesting I guess but then again, they weren't actually my friends. They used me. Well, maybe not Naruto he was ok I guess but really annoying. Not to mention in the end he stuck with Hinata, another person I didn't mind that much except that she never spoke her mind because she was to timid. But even she didn't want to get bullied so she stayed with Ino and Shikamaru, and him. Sasuke Uchiha. That POS. I never want to see him again he took away all my friends and used me. To think I used to like him. pffft, almost funny. I climbed up the rest of the stairs and entered the grand entryway. It was so white and reflective it might have blinded me. It looked pure. This school was filled with rich kids. Snobs really, greedy, jerks one and all. I got in on a scholarship I should have went to public school. Whatever. The only reason I even still bother with this school is because my mom is so proud of me for getting in, she thinks her daughter is so smart and pretty she could do something with her life. Yeah right. Probably not. I already let her down with my wardrobe change, if I changed schools she would be so disappointed she would probably die. Not literally. Well, hopefully not literally. And when I say my mom I mean my adoptive mother. My real parents left me to die in an abandoned house when I was 8 because I was a mistake and my step-dad was fed up with me after beating me. But you know, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' right. Wrong. I hate people. I hate life. The only one I like in this world is Tsunade, my mother. She took me in when I was dead. She is my mother, not that woman that I have erased from my memories. Anyway, I walked into my classroom, and saw my teacher, Kakashi reading his Porn sitting at his desk. I walked past him and sat down in the seat that was mine last year.

"Mornin' Sakura," He greeted.

"Shut up." I didn't want to talk to him. I turned up my music and put my feet up on the desk. Life is boring. The song streamed on as more people came into the classroom. I didn't even see that it was only a few people because most had already been in class. Wow I'm really oblivious to my surroundings sometimes.

"Class will start now," I turned up my music even more so that I couldn't hear what he was saying at all.

 **A/N I'm going to switch to a 3rd person view so you can read what Kakashi is saying.** **:)**

"Class will start now. Class we have a new student that just moved here. Introduce your self will you?"

"No," The new student replied.

"Fine." Replied Kakashi, "SAKURA MUSIC OFF HEADPHONES BRING 'EM HERE," Kakashi yelled.

 **A/N All right back to the beloved Sakura POV ;)**

"HEADPHONES BRING 'EM HERE!" god what does he want.

"What did you say?" I said pulling my earbud out.

"Bring you headphones here now," Kakashi stated starting to get mad.

"fine. I guess. You'll give them back right?" I asked not caring. I have another pair for the afternoon.

"At the end of the day, yes."

"Then fine." I said getting up and walking down the aisle of desks going down because each row was higher than the last. I gave Kakashi the earbuds and looked at the stranger next to him. He had red hair and teal eyes that were surrounded with thick eyeliner, his clothing looked like what I would wear. Ripped jeans and a t-shirt. "Hey Kakashi, who's this jerk?" I asked wanting to know what this person was doing in MY class.

"Well, if you weren't off in your own world then you would know this is our new student, who was just about to introduce himself."

"oh so just another rich prick, k thanks." I went back to my desk and stared down at nothing interesting.

"No." A deep voice I quickly figured out was the new prick.

"Just A name that's all you have to say," Kakashi tried to encourage.

"I will never speak with any of you again so there is no reason for you to know my name." I wish I had never told them my name. But this kid was an idiot. Not only was he a rich prick. No, he is a COCKY RICH PRICK. He reminds me of that POS. I don't like this kid. Nope. I hate him with everyone else equally. Well, besides my friends.

Kakashi started teaching after a while and I didn't do anything I didn't even listen I tuned out the world. The bell finally rang after my life had ended at least 4 times, so I left as fast as I could. Next on the list was gym. It was dodge ball today. You see I don't completely hate gym anymore. It's a time that I get to work on my strength. Then again it doesn't help much anymore because of how much physical training I've done over break. But I can also use it to take out my anger, by hitting people in the arms, legs, and torsos with dodge balls. Gym feels fast because I hate it less. After gym I have Math. I'm good at math, and I'm not bragging, or exaggerating I'm at the top of the class in math. I don't even listen anymore because I can do it without much thought. The new prick is in this class with me, eh I don't really care. I let myself zone out for most of class. But then I felt a pair of eyes glaring at my back, I turned around ready to give them a glare of my own, and I did. It wasn't who I expected I thought It was Ino or Sasuke but it was new prick. Great now I can't glare back. You see I have a system, If I really hate them I turn back and pretend I don't care or didn't notice, so that's what I did this time. Then my personal least hated time at this jail cell. LUNCH! I grabbed my bag and left the room but someone was following me, that prick. I left out the front door to the school yard and went to my favorite spot behind a tree that was slowly dying. I sat down and put in my earphones thinking that I had lost him. Yeah, I was wrong. He stood over me glaring at me. I looked up,

"What the hell do you want, prick"

"Why do you hate me?" He demanded.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm used to not being liked but there's usually a reason, what's yours?"

"I hate everyone that includes you prick." It's that simple.

"I'm not a prick."

"Fine. That includes you cocky rich prick who's like all the other monsters in the world," I replied not intimidated by this guy at all. His breathing was ragged and he suddenly grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground and pushed me against the tree. I couldn't breathe!

"I am NOT A MONSTER!" He said and dropped me. I was not a person to let that go.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU JERK!" I yelled and ran at him. I was fast. But he was faster. He dodged, I swung a roundhouse at him and he caught it, but he couldn't do anything about the punch I aimed at his stomach. If you get hit with one of my punches you could go to the hospital but he fell to the ground with his hand still grabbing my leg so I went down with him.

"Hey girl what's your name?" I guess I can tell him that he has proven a worthy opponent for in the future.

"Sakura."

"Gaara."

"What?"

"My name you idiot. It's Gaara." That was the day I met Gaara under a dying tree.

 **So how'd you like it I just finished this and am posting it so if you could tell me any errors that would be appreciated! :)**

 **Also tell me if you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this. It was 1,718 words! Longest I've ever written yet! ;)**


	2. Friends

**Hey, guys! I'm back with this story! I really liked writing this the first time so I'm back! I would also like to reply to the reviews because I want to show the readers that I actually read them! :)**

 **So this is my reply to RockyRoader- Thank you so much for reviewing and telling me what you thought! I really appreciate it! I know some of the characters might not be exact like Sakura but I'm going to try to build the story and tell some of her background stories throughout! If I can we'll see I guess! And maybe I'll do a story with Sasori in it soon! ;) if I so I'll make sure to mention you!**

 **And this is my reply to Sakura-Fairy-Tail- oh my gosh thank you so much I feel so great to see that someone likes reading this and will stick around! I hope you continue to read this and I will defiantly post as many chapters as I can for you! I must admit, and I guess you can tell just by when this is going to be posted, I'm really bad and keeping up with things like these. I have a really busy time at home at the moment and it's recital week for me so I had a few road blocks in getting this up but I'll try to keep up with it for you!**

 **And this is my reply to Tanuki- THANK YOU! I love you! When I saw this I got so happy, you made my day! Probably my whole week, thank you so much. Love you so much!**

 **Also if any of you guys want to go check out on Wattpad I started a story over there! I'm new to the site, but if any of you guys want to check it out my account name is JandG4life and the story name is Favor. It's not a fanfiction story but one I thought of by myself if you want to check it out!**

 **Thanks to you both for reading so this chapter is dedicated to Sakura-Fairy-Tail and RockyRoader and also Tanuki!**

 **love ya all Jannon!**

I still don't like that new prick, he gets on my nerves. Every time I see him I want to tear his eyes out! He's in most of my classes so I can never get away from him. It isn't like he's always talking to me. Nope not even once since we fought but he has an aura. It's deadly, saying 'get away or I will kill you' I don't know but this guy ticks me off. It was math at the moment and I was debating whether or not to ditch school after lunch and go hang out with some of my actual friends or for me to stick around in jail. I wonder. Not much to debate about I guess. I figured the would be at the bar. I don't drink. Sorry, even if I dress like a delinquent who would go off to a bar and drink all night I wanted to be stronger, not stupider. If one of my friends didn't own the place I wouldn't even bother with it. DING! Yes, time to go! I ran out the front door of jail so happy to be free but then,

"where are you going?" I knew that voice! Dumb rich prick!

"nowhere that concerns you Gaara!" I spat at him.

"If a student were to see another student attempting to skipping school then I would think the should immediately stop them and go get a teacher," he threw back at me! I was going to be free of this hell hole for the rest of the day! I hate this guy!

"But you'll let me go right?" I tried to plead with puppy dog eyes.

...

...

WAIT!

WHY THE HECK DO I WANT HIS APROVLE!

I DON'T CARE WHAT HE THINKS! I'M LEAVING!

"I asked you a question." He said getting in my way as I was leaving.

"I don't have to listen to you," I replied calmly stepping to the side and walking away.

"You can't leave school grounds in the middle of the day. I'll just have to tell the teacher," I HATE this guy!

"I don't care, do whatever you want. Prick." With that I walked away, calling his bluff. I walked down the street a few blocks and opened the door to one of the few places I like in this town. The bar. Itachi's bar. Every once in awhile I like to hang out here when I have a bad day at school, so I come here every day for the most part.

"Hey! Sakura, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Good to see you Itachi, school." I always try to be nice to Itachi and not complain as much because he's one of my friends.

"Come here, I want to show you something." I followed him through the back door of the shop and saw-

"I know it's amazing right! I just got it! Want to go for a test drive?" I don't know much about cars but this car... it is a work of beauty. The seats were leather and the sides of the car looked like they were made out of a really expensive metal. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't even remember getting into the car.

"Awesome, right?"

"Can I have it?" I asked knowing that the answer would be no.

"If you pay me the 900,000 dollars I paid for it."

"ok so no car, got it" Before I knew it and way before I wanted to we pulled back into the side entrance and pulled up behind the bar. Someone was there, waiting for us.

"Gaara! What brings you around?" Itachi asked Gaara who was waiting, leaning against a motorcycle.

"My classmate here must not know how to tell time. Lunch is almost over. You and I need to get back to school before it ends."

"I'm not going back. Especially not with you."

"It's ok! Go Sakura I don't want you to get in trouble"

"Fine."

"Good climb on," Gaara said swinging his leg over his bike. I followed and climbed on the back. I didn't bother holding on and I instantly regretted it when we pulled out onto the street.

"I'm going to speed up. Hold on." He said over the wind. I didn't bother arguing because I would fall if I didn't. I put my arms around his waist and held on. We made it to the school in one piece and lunch wasn't over yet. Sadly, people were still eating and talking in front of the school. I heard them talking as I walked in the school.

"Oh, the two punk rejects found happiness! That's great the outcasts together."

"The power couple of the school! Amazing!" This is why I hate the people in this school. All of them are mean and terrible people. I went through the rest of my day as the terrible normal it is. I didn't talk to the prick again. I went home and cranked up my music and drifted off to another night of nightmares. But this time there was a light at the end of that hallway I hated to the very core of my heart. If I walk towards that light I wonder what will happen.

 **And that's it! If you guys want to check out Wattpad, Favor, JandG4life. But thank you all for sticking with me and reading this! I love you all and I'll start working on the next chapter right now! Love ya!**

 **-Jannon**


	3. I hate you

**Ok... so. You know what I'm just going to start because I've basically been dead for so long that I should just start already.**

 **Love ya always,**

 **Jannon**

"SAKURA! Get out of bed dammit! You're going to be late!" I got out of my bed, having already been up multiple times from the nightmares. I put on clothes and went to school, everyone's personal hellhole on earth. But as I walked outside I saw one of my _favorite_ people and greeted her,

"What's up bitch?!" Ino put her hand on her hip and looked to me.

"I just wanted to tell you that you can't come to school today. You're sick." She said

"fucking great! I won't have to see you or any other pricks. I'd say thanks, but I hate you and I would've skipped anyway."

"I wasn't done, I need you to go and clean up the restaurant for me." Ino's parents own one of the biggest chain of restaurants in the country.

"why the fuck would I do that?"

"because, you're mother needs to keep her job right. Daddy has power in many places." I can't exactly say no to her, this isn't the first time that shes done something like this. She walked away and I went to the restaurant. Cleaning up her mess was easy and after I got done I went to the bar to hang out.

"Itachi! I'm 'sick'" I greeted as I walked in.

"Sakura. This can not be good for your education. I'll be right back. Help yourself to something."

I may look and say things that a delinquent would but I'm not stupid enough to drink alcohol and mess up my life. I grabbed a diet coke and sat down.

"Itachi, I'm gonna go train. Still have the bags up in the back?"

"Yep. Go ahead." I walked to the back of the bar to the training room. I pictured that POS face and let out some of my anger and hatred. First sending punches and then kicks. The chains holding the bag rattled and the bag swung. I continued but then I felt someone enter the room behind me and sent a kick flying in their direction. Wrapped feet connected with jaw and then a thud. First I saw the mop of red hair then Gaara's bloodlust filled eyes look up at me.

"Is that anyway to greet someone?"

"Well, maybe if you didn't walk up to someone who was beating the shit out of a punching bag this wouldn't have happened. Or maybe announced yourself." He stood up and looked at me.

"You need to come with me, now."

"NO! Get it through your thick skull that I'm not going to follow you back there." He pulled me out of the room but I dug down my heels and pulled my wrist out of his grip. He tried to grab me again but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the ground and pinned him. Just when I was securing my grip he flipped us so that he was pinning me down.

"uhhh. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but Gaara came to take you to a store to get some things for me," Itachi said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation we were in.

"Well why didn't YOU SAY THAT INSTEAD OF LETTING ME THINK I WAS GOING BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE!" Gaara still above me smirked. He just keeps reminding me of that POS.

"It's fun to see you squirm." That was when I headbutted him. We got into Itachi's car to go to the store.

"Why do you get to drive?" I was seriously annoyed that Itachi trusted this guy with his car more than me.

"Itachi informed me of your... driving... skills." we got to the mall quickly enough and I refused to look at the prick next to me.

"Okay so here's the list." I didn't want anything to do with this.

"We need to get you hair extensions."

"Fuck no."

"It says right here that we need to get you hair extensions and a dress for some party."

"It's for Itachi's parents party they like to see him with a girl so I dress up and act all nice and shit for a night. I didn't know it was this close." We went to the hairdresser first where I got my hair extensions. I got the black ends cut off and they put in pink extensions. I hated the feeling of long hair. It made my head feel heavy and I felt weak. Next, we went to the dress store. Itachi gave us his credit card so anything in the store was pretty much good. I've never been good with fashion and frankly I usually just pick out a random dress.

"Try this." Gaara handed me a dress looking at the floor. How did he know my size? I walked into the dressing room and put on the dress. Well I mean I tried to put on the dress. The black fabric felt really smooth but I had no idea how to wear this thing. There were straps and zippers and Frankly I had no idea where to start even. So at this point I've been staring at this fucking dress for five minutes trying to figure it out.

"Are you still alive in there?"

"HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS EVEN WORK!" I heard a chuckle from the other side of the door.

"are you decent?"

"well I couldn't figure out how to even start with this thing so yeah. I didn't get to taking off my clothes." He opened the door and motioned for the dress. I shoved the devil fabric at him and he went to work. Unzipping the back and unclasping the straps at the front and back. He handed it back to me and walked back out of the room. I slipped into the dress and zipped up the back but then I got to the straps and couldn't reach to strap them. Aren't dresses something you're supposed to be able to change into by yourself. "GAARA!" I turned away as he walked back in.

"What is-"

 **Gaara POV**

Suddenly I saw the girl who I made it my mission to annoy to no ends in front of me wearing half a dress. The black dress had an open back and was held up by the straps. I chose this dress not only because she would look stunning for Itachi but because I knew she would need help and I could have some leverage over her. I didn't expect her to need this much help though. I walked up and she handed me the first strap I strapped it to the ring at the back of the dress she continued passing them to me and I strapped each one in place. Once the final one was in place I pulled one of the straps and let it go it slapping with a nice sound to her back. She turned and this was the first time I had seen her face in this whole ordeal. It shocked me how different she looked and the expression on her face was priceless. She was glaring but her cheeks were a flush that matched her hair extensions.

"I hate you," she spat

"I hate you too."

 **ahhh... but the line between love and hate is often blurry and not always straight.**

 **Well that's the end of this one and I have a very important announcement. I got a kitten! Her name is Shiva and she is adorable (But evil)**

 **Oh, And to Sakura-Fairy-Tail,**

 **It's good to be back. I've probably rewritten this chapter a million times and I'm still not 100% happy with it but I think this is the best that I can do for now. I may come back and tweak it a bit.**

 **Goodbye for now,**

 **Jannon**


End file.
